


Day 27: Rough Sex

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Animalistic, Biting, Butt Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Play Fighting, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Scratching, Versatile Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, War Era, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Bucky!" Steve panted, one hand sliding into Bucky's short, tousled hair, and when Bucky drew his hips back and gave a particularly forceful thrust, Steve whimpered, his fingers clenching in Bucky's hair and pulling hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come sweat with me over kinky Stucky on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. ~~Loud sex~~  
>  25\. ~~With Toys~~  
>  26\. ~~Can't make a sound~~  
>  27\. ~~Rough Sex~~  
>  28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 27: Rough Sex **

_1938_

"Fuck, yeah, Stevie," Bucky panted against the side of Steve's neck as Steve wrapped his legs tightly around Bucky's waist. "God, honey, so fuckin' tight, you drive me crazy, y'know that?"

"Uh-huh," Steve managed, clutching Bucky tightly, his arms circling Bucky's neck and pinning his upper body in place. For such a scrawny guy, Steve was pretty damn strong.

Bucky didn't mind being pinned by Steve, especially when they were naked together in a cocoon of blankets, the couch cushions beneath them on the floor, and they could pretend nothing else existed in the world but the two of them.

"Ah! Bucky," Steve moaned against the side of Bucky's head. "You feel so good…"

Bucky pressed his hips hard against Steve's ass, grinding a slow circle, and Steve bit back a cry, trapping his lips between his teeth to keep the sound in. "That's right, Stevie, I wanna get you all hot and bothered so you lose control… you're so fuckin' sexy when you get like that… gonna fuck you till you can't stand it anymore…"

"Bucky!" Steve panted, one hand sliding into Bucky's short, tousled hair, and when Bucky drew his hips back and gave a particularly forceful thrust, Steve whimpered, his fingers clenching in Bucky's hair and pulling hard.

"Oh my God!" Bucky groaned, flailing with one hand until he caught hold of Steve's hip. "Shit, honey, that's perfect, yes!"

"You want me to pull your hair?" With some effort, Steve focused on Bucky's face, and when he saw the blissful expression Bucky wore, a sly smile slid over Steve's lips, and he tugged again, watching Bucky's eyes roll.

"Yes, yes, yes," Bucky sighed, planting his knees and speeding the movement of his hips. The slight change in angle caused his cock to skate over Steve's prostate, stealing Steve's breath for a moment, and, knowing a loud cry would erupt as soon as he sucked in some air, Steve sank his teeth into Bucky's shoulder to muffle it.

He didn't anticipate the action drawing an even louder cry from Bucky, and he pulled back, shushing him but unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Sorry, sorry," Bucky murmured, stilling and nuzzling Steve's cheek. "Felt so good I couldn't help it."

Beyond the point of responding coherently, Steve pulled Bucky down for a kiss, using the strength of his wiry legs to spur Bucky into motion again. They moved together in a rhythm perfected over many months of practice, panting and sweating and releasing the softest possible sounds until Steve gave a powerful jolt, squeezing his eyes shut as he came, biting his lip and clutching at Bucky's back so hard his fingernails scraped red welts along Bucky's shoulder blades.

At the sweet sting of it, Bucky sobbed out Steve's name, buried his face in Steve's neck, and shuddered through his orgasm. When he caught his breath, he collapsed beside Steve, tugging his best guy close and kissing his fine, damp blond hair. "Anytime you wanna get rough with me like that, you can," Bucky whispered, and Steve hid his delighted smile against Bucky's shoulder.

**

_1944_

"Ah, shit, _yes_ , sugar, fuck me hard, _ruin_ me with that huge cock…"

Steve sealed his mouth over Bucky's in an obscenely deep kiss to stifle his voice; no matter how satisfying Steve might find Bucky's filthy mid-sex tirades, he doubted the rest of the Howling Commandos – asleep in their tents no more than a hundred feet away – would share the sentiment, even if they were stand-up guys who Steve suspected turned a blind eye to a lot more than he and Bucky realized.

"Mmph," Bucky moaned around Steve's tongue, clinging to Steve's broad shoulders with one arm, his other hand gripping the hair at the crown of Steve's head so tightly Steve could only hope he'd have some hair left after they finished. He couldn't deny how good it felt for Bucky to be rough with him now – thank God! – after so many years of Bucky treating him like a delicate flower, afraid to press too hard or grip too tightly for fear of bruising Steve like a ripe peach or snapping a brittle bone. Steve was the opposite of delicate now; he was thick, muscular, healthy, and strong, and he wanted Bucky to take advantage of it.

Gripping Bucky's thighs, Steve pounded into him harder than before, only Bucky's standard issue t-shirt protecting his back from the roughness of the bark of the tree against which Steve had him pressed. Bucky's jacket, pants, and boots lay on the ground next to the tree, along with Steve's jacket and t-shirt; he still wore his pants, which hung low on his hips, pushed down just far enough to free his dick, which hadn't escaped the growing power of the serum. Bucky, who always enjoyed topping more than he did bottoming, now practically begged Steve to fuck him into next week almost every time they were able to sneak off for a few moments alone together. It seemed he couldn't get enough of Steve's new and improved cock… not that Steve minded.

Bucky gasped into Steve's mouth, tightening his legs around Steve's waist and pushing against Steve as best he could, chasing the explosive release that wasn't far off, if his trembling and his desperate whimpers were any indication. Crowding him even closer, Steve let go of Bucky's thigh with one big hand, wrapping his fingers around Bucky's pulsating cock, and Bucky threw his head back, apparently not even noticing the rough bark biting into his scalp, a low, juddering cry escaping him. As Bucky gushed over Steve's big, warm hand, splattering up Steve's beautiful new six-pack abs, both of Bucky's hands fell to Steve's back and clawed at him, fingernails raking furrows into the wide expanse of golden skin beneath them.

"Oh, Buck, _yes_!" Steve growled, slamming into Bucky's tight heat harder and faster as he came with such force his vision grayed. When he came back to reality, his forehead rested on Bucky's shoulder, his dick was only just beginning to soften inside Bucky, and his back and scalp stung in the nicest possible way.

He let Bucky down carefully, releasing his iron grip on Bucky's thigh as he belatedly realized how tightly he had been holding him. "You okay, baby?" Steve asked softly, rubbing a soothing palm over the back of Bucky's leg. "Did I hurt ya?"

Bucky chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "When did I ever complain about you hurtin' me? You know I like it rough."

Grinning, Steve nodded, conceding the point. "I'm startin' to understand why."

As Steve turned away to slip his shirt over his head, revealing to Bucky the bloody red grooves running parallel to Steve's spine, Bucky couldn't stifle a gasp of combined shock and – if he was honest – a little delight.

**

_2016_

" _Ungh_!"

His back slamming against the wall, Steve stared at Bucky with his teeth bared as Bucky's hands bit cruelly into the flesh of his shoulders. Yanking Bucky close by the waist to throw him off balance, Steve hooked a leg behind Bucky's calves and swept both legs out from under him, dropping him to the floor with a grunt of surprise and pouncing on top of him, pinning him to the ground by sitting on Bucky's thighs and pressing Bucky's shoulders into the floor with his hands.

Just as Steve bent to crush their lips together, Bucky reared up, flipping Steve off him, and Steve landed on his side, his breath leaving his lungs in a rush. "I'm not that easy, Rogers," Bucky hissed, grabbing Steve by the ankles and dragging him across the carpet on his back with no regard to the rug burn he caused. When he dropped Steve's legs and turned to help him up, Steve was already on his feet, and he tackled Bucky onto the bed with as much force as an NFL offensive lineman.

"How's that for easy?" Steve grabbed the neck of Bucky's t-shirt and shredded it straight down the center with one motion, attacking Bucky's bare chest with his mouth, biting one pectoral so hard he left a clearly defined ring of teeth marks in a perfect circle around one taut nipple. Bucky groaned, arching up into Steve's touch when Steve dragged his fingernails down the center of Bucky's chest and stomach, leaving four long, red ruts on his way to wrenching Bucky's cutoff sweats down and off.

Gray eyes darkened and gleaming, Bucky wrapped both powerful thighs around Steve's hips and flipped them, tearing Steve's shirt off him just as easily as Steve had his, leaving it in tatters on the bed. Steve's boxer shorts followed in the same manner, leaving him splendidly naked beneath Bucky, who straddled him to hold him down and pinched both of Steve's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, pinching hard and grinning wickedly when Steve yowled from the heady mixture of pain and pleasure.

Steve managed to dislodge Bucky from his lap and grabbed a well used and nearly empty tube from the bedside table, throwing it at Bucky and chuckling when it bounced off his chest. "No prep," Steve said, voice rough and vaguely threatening. "Just slick up and ram it in."

"Fuck," Bucky panted as Steve fell to his hands and knees with his taut, round ass pointing in Bucky's direction.

"That's what I thought I just said." Steve threw a hard glance over his shoulder, and Bucky wasted no more time, dousing his cock with lube, giving himself a couple quick strokes to spread it around, and seating the tip of his cock against Steve's tight pink asshole. Steve squirmed, impatient, and Bucky grabbed Steve's slender hips in both hands and yanked him back onto Bucky's cock in one hard stroke.

Steve threw his head back and practically roared, slamming his hand against the headboard in front of him. "Yes, goddammit, _fuck me_!" he shouted, shoving back against Bucky's brutal forward thrusts hard enough to bruise Bucky's hipbones. Bucky figured they were even, though, considering the purplish marks already blooming beneath his fingers where they dug cruelly into Steve's hips.

The vicious slap of skin on skin was rivaled only by the feral snarls and howls they both made as they fucked in the most animalistic way possible, hard and rough and relentless, their enhanced stamina allowing them to go at it much longer and harder than they otherwise could. When Bucky felt his orgasm approaching, fast and intense, he drew his hand back and dealt Steve's ass a fierce slap that sent a ripple through Steve's entire body. "Oh, shit – Bucky, I'm gonna come," Steve groaned, reaching up with both hands to grip the top of the headboard, and when he came, he striped the headboard and the pillows beneath with ribbons of thick fluid, clutching so hard that the wood splintered beneath his fingers, leaving his palms bloody as he sobbed his pleasure into the steamy air.

Sinking his teeth into the back of Steve's neck, Bucky slammed into him once more and stilled as he came deep inside Steve's heat, Bucky's cries stymied by the salty flesh caught between his teeth. He pulled away when he tasted blood, pulling back with red smeared over his lower lip and chin, and he withdrew from Steve and fell onto the mattress on his back, throwing his forearm over his eyes while he regained his breath.

Steve moaned, a pitiable sound, and Bucky dropped his arm and looked up to find his lover slumped against the headboard, blood trickling down the center of his back and staining his hands and forearms. "Aw, sugar," Bucky murmured, rising to kneel behind Steve and helping him off the bed. Together, they limped into the bathroom, where Bucky sat Steve atop the closed toilet lid while he turned on the shower. While they waited for the water to warm, Bucky knelt in front of Steve with a pair of tweezers, carefully withdrawing each splinter he found bristling from Steve's already healing palms.

"Baby," Bucky said after they climbed into the shower, gathering Steve into his arms and placing gentle kisses all over Steve's face, "did we take it too far this time? Are you okay?"

With a deep sigh, Steve melted against Bucky, nestling his face into Bucky's long, damp hair. "I'm fine," he murmured. "If we were any less strong or we healed any slower, we couldn't do any of that stuff, but we _can_. I love when we get crazy aggressive like that."

"I do, too." Bucky nosed the side of Steve's head until he turned and met Bucky's lips in a long, tender kiss. "But I'm glad it's not like that every time."

Steve arched into Bucky's hand as it began washing away the blood on his back. The bite mark on his neck was already fading. "Me too, honey. Can we go back to bed and do it the other way this time?"

"Absolutely." Bucky turned off the water, and as they stepped out of the shower, he couldn't resist giving Steve's ass another sharp smack. "Sorry," Bucky said with a grin. "Just wanted to watch it jiggle again. _Unf_ , baby."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are better than coffee in the morning!


End file.
